Broken Mast
Broken Mast is the fourth episode of the second season of Netflix's original series, Castlevania. __TOC__ Synopsis :Hector and Isaac take their first steps on divergent paths. Trevor and Sypha grow closer. Vampires can die too. Plot Dracula's Castle, 1476 Godbrand lays dreaming of a time he hunted humans in the snow, killing them ruthlessly with his blade. Calling for blood and beer, Godbrand is disappointed when a servant produces a pig. Godbrand starts to agree with Carmilla that something needs to be done about Dracula. Belmont Estate Trevor uncovers a magic mirror that allows for remote viewing. Alucard examines it since some mirrors allow matter transportation as well, but determines that the mirror is not one of them, but could be made to work with some repairs to the runes. Trevor and Alucard continue to spar verbally and Sypha tells him that he should not rise to the bait. She asks him why his name is Trevor; Trevor recounts that a Celt rode with Leon Belmont who was named "Trefor". Sypha likes the name and teases Trevor that his name is "Treffy" from now on. Dracula's Castle Carmilla continues to try and recruit Hector to her side, pointing out that Dracula appears to be loosing his sanity. She asks Hector why Dracula did not turn Lisa into a vampire and likens their relationship to little more than a master and a favored pet. Carmilla wants to unseat Dracula and bring the castle to Braila where her forces would take the castle when Dracula's army sacked the town. Hector mentions that her forces might not be enough, leading to Carmilla to imply that Hector should create forces for her using his skills. Isaac's Home, 1475 Dracula visits Isaac in his isolated home to recruit him to create an army. Isaac recounts how they met to prove his friendship to Dracula, how the vampire saved him from being hunted and killed by those wishing to sell his body parts to other magicians. Dracula wants him to create an army for war on the humans, but Isaac sees it for what it is. Dracula admits it is an extermination of the humans and Isaac pledges his loyalty. Castle Dracula, 1476 Godbrand leads several of Dracula's generals on a raid to a nearby human village in order to feed. Riding demonic horses, they set out to slaughter the village. Dracula goes to see Isaac and confides in him that he feels that the war council is turning against him, and that even Hector is showing signs of not being fully supportive of his plans. Discussing Hector, Dracula admits to Isaac that he misled him about his plan for the humans, allowing Hector to believe that their would be a cull and control. Dracula asks if Isaac is still his friend and admits that he might be the only one he has. Godbrand leads the generals in a slaughter of the humans in the village, ruthlessly killing them and feeding on their blood. Belmont Estate Trevor offers room under his blanket for a tired and lonely Sypha while Alucard continues to explore the library. Sypha compares Alucard's sadness to Trevor's, and Trevor is surprised that she thinks he is sad. However, Sypha tells him that Trevor lets his true self through on occasion, while Alucard is more like an icy well of sadness. As they talk, Sypha falls asleep on his shoulder. Dracula's Castle Returning from the slaughter of the village, Godbrand approaches Isaac to talk about Dracula. Telling him that Carmilla is talking sense, he points out that Dracula does not heed the advice of his generals and there is no actual battle plan. Godbrand is also angry that they were not told that Alucard slept under Gresit. The vampire suggests taking control of the war away from Dracula. Isaac kills Godbrand for his treachery and thanks him for showing him that corruption has taken root in Dracula's court. Cast *Richard Armitage as Trevor Belmont *James Callis as Alucard *Alejandra Reynoso as Sypha Belnades *Graham McTavish as Count Dracula *Peter Stormare as Godbrand *Theo James as Hector *Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Isaac Quotes :Sypha: It was a magic mirror. Alucard: Also known as Distance Mirrors. Some of them even allowed matter to pass through them, but... lets out a sigh. :Alucard: No. No, this is a simple remote-viewing mirror. A little of the activating language is chipped. A few of the runes need re-cutting but workable. You have a fascinating family junkyard, Belmont. points his top finger at him. :Trevor: You're a ****, Alucard. fed-up Sypha tugs on Trevor's arm and drags him to the side. :Sypha: Stop it. pulls him to a vertical end to the bookshelf. :Sypha: You are an adult. You do not have to rise to his every barb. Trevor: He's ****ing me off like it's his job, Sypha. Sypha: Grow up, Trevor. eyes widen briefly before she leans next to him on the shelf. :Sypha: Why is your name Trevor, anyway? Trevor: I'm sorry? Sypha: I understand the Belmont now, but Trevor doesn't sound very local either. Trevor: Oh, well... So, the story goes, a Celt rode out here with Leon back in the day and his name was Trefor, with an F. moves closer and teasingly points her finger at him. :Sypha: Trefor. I like that. Trevor: Oh, it's terrible. taps her finger near her cheek. :Sypha: Treff. smiles at him. :Sypha: Treffy? Trevor: Oh, my god, no. Sypha: You are Treffy now. taps his fingers on the side of his forehead with an embarrassed smile on his face. :Trevor: Don't- bursts out laughing. Shortly afterwards, Trevor joins in as well while Alucard looks at them from behind while examining the broken mirror. Gallery Godbrand_attacks_a_knight.png Aerial_view_of_forest_river.png An_unsuitable_offering.png She_doesn't_have_a_house.png Exchanging_insults_again.png Sypha_likes_trevor's_namesake.png Hector_walks_on_a_castle_bridge.png Safe_and_sound.png Isaac_whips_himself_again.png Godbrand_meets_his_maker.png de:Gebrochener Mast Category:Season 2 Episodes